


Beautiful

by Roilena



Series: Finding Beauty [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Low Self Esteem, Mirror Sex, Ron is a D-bag, Tantric Sex, Vaginal Sex, sexual bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/pseuds/Roilena
Summary: During the re-opening of the remodeled Grimmauld Place Hermione overhears her supposed boyfriend insult her and call her ugly. Severus comes across her crying, can he convince her that she is beautiful?Warning: Ron has no redeeming qualities whatsoever.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myella/gifts).



> Another one shot my devious little mind wouldn't let go of. Thanks to Myella for being my sounding board on this story, you're the best! *hugs*
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> No money being made, just playing.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a review!

Hermione stood out on a rocky cliff overlooking the black lake. Tears running down her porcelain cheeks. The wind whipped her cloak about her legs and through her hair destroying the effort she’d put into it at the beginning of the evening. She’d had such high hopes for this night. But the cruel and thoughtless words of the one she thought loved her had pierced her heart deeply. She thought back to her evening.

_Hermione was excited, she and Ron had been dating on and off for two years now. He’d been her first and was hoping her only. Oh, she wasn’t so naïve to think he’d only slept with her. But what he did during their off moments had no bearing upon her. She just knew that she was the one he would settle down with._

_Hermione had spent hours getting ready for the house party at Grimmauld Place. Harry had renewed the Fidelius charm and made himself secret keeper. And even though people had been there before and knew the address, they could no longer access it. Harry had then gutted the place and rebuilt it from the basement up. Every Magi-contractor he’d used had been sworn to secrecy. And now after months and months, he was ready to open the doors to his new home._

_Hermione checked her appearance again in the mirror of her apprentice rooms at Hogwarts. Her hair twisted and sculpted into an elegant and elaborate french twist. Her makeup subtle, except for her bright red lips. She was not one for the current trend of dark, almost black lip-liner and pale frosty lips. She thought it made the person look like they’d failed to wipe their mouth after eating a bunch of chocolate._

_She ran her hands down the smooth silk of her tea-length dress, the pleated skirt flared out from her hips and fell to just below her knees and the built-in corset cinched in her waist beautifully. The neckline looked like an upside down onion dome and it was finished off with little cap sleeves. Hermione did an experimental spin before the mirror and she laughed in delight as she caught just the subtle hint or her organza and tulle petticoat. The color was a pale apricot, that brought out the pink of her flesh-tone._

_She smiled to herself and walked out of her rooms toward the front entrance. On the way, she happened to run into none other than Severus Snape. He’d returned as Headmaster after a year to recover from his war wounds. He still taught the NEWT level potions class, while Hermione, his apprentice taught OWL’s and below._

_“Going out, Miss Granger?” he asked, as he took in her appearance. She hoped that it was approval in his eyes as she thought she looked pretty smashing. She didn’t pause long enough to wonder why his opinion mattered so much._

_“Yes, Se-sir,” she corrected herself when she saw his quirked brow. They’d only addressed the other informally when there was no chance of them being overheard._

_“It appears that it may storm later, be sure you have your cloak with you. I can’t have my apprentice getting ill and forcing me to teach dunderheads and morons.” he murmured, looking into her eyes._

_“Oh no, sir. I have it right here,” she said indicating the cloak thrown over her arm._

_“Very well, enjoy your evening.” and he spun on his heel and proceeded on to wherever he was going when they’d come across each other. Hermione shook her head, she didn’t know if she’d ever get used to the dramatic way he moved about the castle. She didn’t bother to return the salutations, as it was unlikely he would’ve heard her. She turned and made her way to the apparition point and onto Grimmauld Place._

_****_

_She could hear the music from the park down the street as soon as she apparated on to Grimmauld Place. She sure hoped that the Muggle neighbors wouldn’t call the constable. It was still early so she didn’t think it would too big a deal, but she would still be sure to warn Harry that the music shouldn’t be so loud._

_Once she reached the entrance of the house, Hermione was shocked at how different the house looked. It was no longer dark and gloomy. The exterior was painted a bright white and it had steel blue shutters on the windows. The door was bright red and looked so welcoming that Hermione was eager to see the changes on the inside._

_What changes they were. The severed elf heads were gone, the sneering portraits and trolls foot umbrella stand... All gone. Hermione felt as if the entire house took a deep breath and let all the bad out. She even peaked up the stairs to see if she could see the curtained portrait of Walburga Black and was astonished to see a giant landscape painting in her place. She wondered how Harry had been able to remove that odious woman’s portrait._

_Now really curious she went in search of the host, Harry Potter. As she wandered around she waved and stopped to speak to people she knew. Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean were in the parlour. Some of her old professors were in the library. But she couldn‘t find Harry anywhere. Finally, she approached the kitchen and heard voices. It was Harry and Ron, Harry was saying, “So are you finally going to be popping the question to Herms? You’ve been going pretty steady for several months now.” Hermione couldn’t help but feel a flutter in her belly waiting to hear what Ron would say. That flutter turned into a hard lump when he began to speak._

_“You’ve got to bloody be kidding me? Me? Ask Hermione, to marry me? That will never happen. Sure, she’s great for a tumble, but can you imagine me being married to a harridan like her?” Ron exclaimed, Hermione couldn’t see his expression but she thought it would look incredulous. She began to feel tears gather in her eyes._

_“Do you even know what the word ‘harridan’ means, Ron?” Harry asked._

_Ron scoffed and said, “No, but does it really matter? I said it in first year and I’ll say it again, she’s a nightmare.”_

_“Then why have you been dating her for so long, then?” Harry must have not liked the look on Ron’s face because he continued, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?!? The only reason you dated Hermione was so that no one else would ask her out, didn’t you? Why?”_

_“Because I thought I would save the rest of the wizard population from having to deal with her constant nagging. You’d think she’d have learned by now that no one cares what she thinks or if there is a better way to do something. Honestly!” Ron said scathingly._

_“Ron, you’re being a right, foul g-” Harry didn’t get to finish what he was going to say, because right at that moment the kitchen door swung open and there stood Hermione. Tears rimming her whiskey-colored eyes, she stood there not saying a word._

_“Her-Hermione,” Ron stammered, but then grew angry, “How much did you hear? You’re such a nosy little bitch you can’t keep your nose out of people’s private conversations, can you Hermione?! I think I deserve another Order of Merlin for having put up with you not only in school but dating you as well. Hell, wizards should all be bowing at my feet in thanks for keeping you occupied and them free from your clutches.” Ron batted at the hands of Harry as he tried in vain to stop his diatribe._

_Hermione was just looking at him and then softly asked, “Why?”_

_“Why? It’s obvious, isn’t it? You’re a bossy know-it-all swot with bushy hair and no breasts. Your ass is too large, and well, to say it plainly, you’re just a lousy fuck. You’re frigid, you just lay there. Don’t think I can’t tell you’re faking every moment. You probably masturbate on the spines of your books.” Ron goaded meanly, his blue eyes glinted with pure malice and again pushed Harry away from him._

_“If I’m so horrible, why would you pretend to want me? Why play this sick game of yours? What was the purpose of it all?” Hermione asked, the tears beginning to slip down her cheeks._

_Ron smiled coldly and said, “As I was telling Harry, I was doing the world a favor. I keep your mouth full of my cock so that others don’t have to listen to your screechy harpy voice. Hell, I bet Snape only offered you that apprenticeship so that you would stop pestering him.”_

_Hermine hated for him to see her cry, all of her hopes had been dashed with just a few sentences. Ron had never loved her, he’d told her that he did, that he wanted a life with her and now to find out it was all a lie? And for what? Some imagined service to the wizarding world? He was protecting people against her? How ridiculous! How dare he!_

_Oh, she would go back to the castle and scream and cry, but she refused to let him see any more of her tears. She raised her chin, it wobbled a bit but she clenched her teeth and it stopped. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears._

_However, in those swimming whiskey depths, there was something else and it was growing. Sparks began to gather and little wisps of her hair escaped and danced on a sudden invisible wind. And just as suddenly it died. Hermione drew in a deep breath and looked at both Harry and Ron. Harry had a look of complete rage and dismay on his face. As if he couldn’t believe what was coming from Ron’s mouth. Ronald… Well Mr. R. Weasley had such a look of malicious triumph on his face that she wanted to rear back and punch him, like she had done to Draco back in third year._

_“You’re right, Ronald you have been doing the wizarding world a great service by keeping my harpyish presence away from everyone. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll voluntarily leave so as to spare these good people my oh so odious presence. I know where I’m not wanted, I’ll take my leave.” Hermione said, her voice flat, her fringe covering her eyes._

_“Mia, wai-” Harry began but was stopped by Hermione raising her hand._

_“No Harry. I’ll come back some other time and you can show me all you’ve done here. I find that I’m not fit company at the moment. Give Ginny my love and I’ll either floo or owl you when I’m free.” she drew a breath, squared her shoulders and turned to head to the front door._

_“Oh, that’s right tuck tail and run, because you can’t face the truth can you, Her-mi-o-ne?” Ron taunted as he stood from his seat at the kitchen table. “Some Gryffindor you are, you’ve spent so much time with those slimy Slytherins that you’re beginning to act like them, skulking about in the shadows. Cold-blooded snake deserves a cold bed. I bet you and Snape generate just enough heat to melt half an ice cube. Go on then, go back to the dank cold dungeons and play whore to your snakey lover.” Ron was shouting the last bit so loudly that he had drawn a crowd of other party goers._

_Hermione had turned her back to him and was halfway down the corridor to the front door when she turned around and asked, “So what’s it to be Ronald? First, you’re saving everyone from me, because I’m unattractive and a shrew and now you’re angry because I may or may not be sleeping with a Slytherin? Your leaps of logic are quite astounding.”_

_“Mr. Weasley! You’ll apologize this instan-” Minerva McGonagall started to demand but was interrupted._

_“It’s alright, Minerva. I don’t want or need an insincere apology. Ronald has made his feelings plain and I’ll excuse myself, before I make my other best friend arrest me for assault. I bid you all a good evening.” Hermione then turned on her heel and made a graceful exit._

And this is how she ended up on a rocky cliff looking at the black lake, tears running down her cheeks. She still didn’t understand why Ron had been so callous and cruel? Why would he say such things? If he no longer wanted to see her, be with her… It just didn’t make any sense.

Hermione was so deep in her thoughts and reeling emotions that she failed to notice it begin to rain, hard. That is until the heavens opened up and began to pour down on her. She also failed to notice that she was being observed.

****

Severus was restless, the students had left for their Easter holidays just that morning. Only he, his apprentice and a few other staff had remained to watch over the few students who remained. He’d been going down to his dungeon lab to brew something, anything to keep him occupied. That’s when he saw his apprentice Miss Gran- Hermione. She looked a vision, her hair swept up and her dress flattering in the extreme. He’d never realized just how tiny her waist was. He reckoned that he could encircle it with both hands and his fingers would overlap.

The color of the dress, brought a glow to her cheeks and he had to fight hard not to sweep her up in his arms and devour her. He’d been fighting an attraction for his apprentice for some months now, but last he heard she was still seeing that Weasley whelp. So, he had casually greeted her with a silent admonition when she almost addressed him by his given name. Even though no students were about the corridors, he was a stickler when it came to propriety in public.

He advised her that it would storm and made sure she had her cloak, making sure he was sufficiently snarky. When she assured him, he could think of nothing else to delay her, so he bid her good evening and went on his way. What she wasn’t aware of was how tight his hold on the reins of his control were. When he’d passed her, he’d taken in a deep breath and the scent of her perfume sent a bolt of pure lust to his cock. He wanted her, badly. But she belonged to someone else and he refused to set his heart up for more pain. Hermione wasn’t Lily.

And now just little over an hour after he’d bid Hermione a good evening, he felt her breach the wards at the gate, but not enter the castle. A cracking boom of thunder sounded so loudly that he could feel it rumble the ground and he cursed loudly. The silly chit would be soaked through if she didn’t hurry along. So he waited expecting to feel the wards when she entered the castle. But nothing happened. He waited for a good twenty minutes and still nothing. The walk from the gate to the entrance hall wasn’t that long.

Cursing again he set a stasis spell on his cauldron and sweeping up from the dungeons was prepared to seek her out and scold her due to the dangerous weather. The wind almost whipped the heavy entry door from his grip and his cloak tangled around his legs.

Twilight had just begun to set in and the clouds made it even darker. Not so dark that he wasn’t able to see. He set off down that path to the gate, when he was about half way there movement caught the corner of his eye. There, on a rocky outcropping stood a hooded figure. He knew it was Hermione as she was the only one to breach the wards.

Just then a gust of wind rose up and caught at her hood and cloak. Snatched her hood from her head and whipped her hair about in a frenzy. Severus stood in awe of the sight. her cloak and dress whipping about in the harsh wind. She look wild and untamable. In short she was beautiful. It was then he noticed her raise her face to the heavens, the sparkle of shed tears catching the waning light. Something must have happened to cause them and Severus burned with the need to destroy whatever had caused this woman pain.

He’d place odds that it had something to do with the youngest Weasley boy. There had been many times where he’d wanted to crucio that brat. Hermione would bend over backward to organize dates and outings with him, only for him to cancel at the last minute or not show up at all. Hermione for her part would offer excuses for his behavior, for Severus thought that she may truly love the whelp.

But something was different now, he could feel it. The tears were of heartbreak and anger, but he was unsure who the anger was directed at. It was then that he felt the first fat drops of rain hit the top of his head. He looked up and cursed silently. Just then his attentions was wrenched back to the woman before him as she threw back her head and screamed out to the heavens. She raised her wand to the sky and shot off a spell, it resembled lightning. She then collapsed to the ground and began to sob as the skies opened up and seemed to share in her despair.

A sudden wave of protectiveness rose up within him. This beautiful creature should not have her heart broken by the likes of he can only assume was Weasley. She deserved the love and attention from a man that would devote every waking moment to her happiness. Deep down Severus thought he just might be that man.

Striding over to the outcropping and bent down and lightly touched Hermione on her shoulder so as not to startle her. “Miss Gran-Hermione, it’s not safe to remain out in this weather. Come, let’s get you inside and dry.” Severus urged her as the lightning flashed and the thunder rumbled.

Slowly they made their way inside and Severus directed her to his rooms, even though he was Headmaster, he still maintained room in the dungeons in the event he needed to watch over a complicated potion. Hermione walked beside him, her sobs muffled by the fist pressed against her mouth.

Once they’d arrived in his rooms, he shot a quick _Incendio_ to his hearth and dried both their clothing of the rain that had soaked them to the bone. Hermione huddled in on herself on the sofa. She was muttering to herself and Severus felt his stomach drop when he figured out what she was saying.

“I’m ugly, no one will ever love me, I’m too bossy… I’m ugly, no one will ever love me, I’m too bossy… I’m ugly…”

Instantly he was on his knees before her, taking her cold hand in his, he said, “ Hermione, you’re not ugly, you’re loved by loads of people, and I happen to like you being bossy.” He tried to catch her eye and smile at her, but she avoided his gaze and shook her vehemently. Severus sat back and thought, how would he convince her of what he saw? He looked around his sitting room and his eye caught their reflection in the glass of a small storage cabinet. A wicked idea began to form. He would prove that she was beautiful and desirable and above all prove that she was loved… by him.

“Come, stand with me and I shall prove to you that you are nothing that that imbecile ginger-headed twat called you.” He kept hold of her hands and stood her up. Taking his wand for the sheath on his forearm he waved it and a cheval glass mirror appeared.

Hermione took one look at her disheveled appearance and cried out in dismay. She quickly buried her head into Severus’ chest, shoulders shaking with renewed sobs. Severus drew in a breath, to control the urge to go out in the storm and kill one ginger-headed menace. But He had more important things to do and they all revolved around the trembling woman in his arms.      

Taking her by the shoulders, he turned her so that her back was to his chest. He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted it until she was looking at her reflection. “Do you want to know what I see?” he didn’t wait for her to reply, “I see a vibrant, intelligent and sensual woman. I could become lost in your whiskey colored eyes for hours, days even. I find myself fighting a burning desire to embrace you whenever we meet in the corridors. I long to steal you away into a dark niche and have my wicked way with you. I have held myself away from you, thinking you were happy with that boy. If I’d had any inkling of what he actually thought of you, what would be left wouldn’t fill a matchbox.”

Hermione for her part was not looking at herself, she was staringing into his eyes reflected back to her from the mirror. The passion that burned in their obsidian depths caused an ache to flare in her core that she’d never felt before. She whimpered as he gently ran his slim fingers down her throat and come to rest upon her breast, her heart pounding a rhythm that seemed to say “yes, please.”

“Severus, please show me how you see me?” Hermione pleaded.

“I will do as you ask, witch. But, know this. Once I have claimed you, you shall let no other touch what is mine unless I give permission. You’ll belong to me and I to you. Our bond will be irrevocable.” Severus rumbled in her ear, his not breath washing over her neck and caused shivers to run down her spine.

“Yes, Severus. Please, show me that I’m beautiful in your eyes.”

“So mote it be, my own. My witch, my love.” and he turned her head so that he could seal the vow with a kiss. It consumed her. Her blood ran wild in her veins and the dress she thought so pretty and light just hours ago seemed heavy. All she wanted was to be rid of it.

Severus broke the kiss and commanded her to, “Watch.” he untied the laces that cinched in the corseted waist of her dress, she drew in a deep breath, her breasts rising and falling with every inhale.

He then lowered the zip that ran down her spine to her hips and push the dress from her shoulders. Her bra and knickers matched the color of her dress and she wore nude thigh-high stockings, no suspended belt needed. Severus felt blood pool in his groin as his shaft filled and stretched as much as his slim cut trousers would allow.

He ran his hands down her belly and to her mound, cupping it in his hand he pressed the silk of her knickers up into her cleft. The fabric became soaked through and he lightly skimmed his finger across the pulsing nubbin of her clit.  He then took his three middle fingers and ran them down her mound to the entrance still covered by silk. Her flesh scalded him and he couldn’t wait to feel her tight pulsing channel surround his tumescent length.

“Look at yourself, my own. See what I see. A woman flush with desire. A woman ready for love. Do you want to be loved, Mia? Loved by me?” At her nod, he commanded, “Turn around and undress me.”

Boldly, she looked into his eyes and her fingers began to undo the multitude of buttons on his frock coat. She grew frustrated, when she couldn’t unfasten them fast enough. He grasped her hands and said, “Slowly, savor this. Before this night is over you will have been so deeply loved as to never feel sadness again.” Severus’ voice had lowered to a low rumble that Hermione felt roll through her. She took a breath and slowed down and it felt as if his buttons just melted under her touch. She did the same with the starched shirt beneath and pushed them both off his broad shoulders at the same time.

Severus was a slim man, he had worked hard to recover from his war injuries and was proud of his body. He had broad shoulders that lead to slim hips and down to long well muscled thighs and calves. But to see the look in Hermione’s eyes, made his ego and cock swell to even larger proportions.   

She ran her hands down his chest and traced her thumbs over the tiny copper disks that were his nipples. They hardened at her caress. She then skimmed her dancing fingers over his ripped belly, a narrow line of hair disappearing into his trousers. Her fingers danced around his navel and he twitch at the ticklish sensation. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he scowled at her, hoping that she would forget about his reaction.

Lightly , she skimmed her fingers around the waistband of his trousers and walked around to his back. She gasped at the multitude of scars, how he must have suffered to make sure the wizarding world was free of evil. Ignoring how he suddenly stiffened, she caressed the scars and then laid gentle kisses upon the most prominent. He groaned at the touch of her lips on his back, he was supposed to be showing her that she was beautiful and she was caressing the ugly reminders of his life as both a child at the hands of a cruel father and then for two manipulative masters.

Gently, he reached back around him and brought her back to his front. Lifting her chin with tender fingers he brushed her lips with his. Softly, his tongue skimmed her lips, asking for permission to taste of her sweetness. She granted it with a sigh, her hands scrambling for purchase on his shoulders.

He ran his hands up her back and deftly undid her bra and lowered her arms allowed it to fall to the ground forgotten. He then smoothed his hands down her tiny waist and pushed her knickers down over her hips. They fell to the floor with a whisper of silk. He turned her back around and directed her gaze back to the mirror.

“What did Weasley say to you, to make you think you’re ugly and I will disavow you of that notion.” Severus murmured, his breath blowing hotly in her ear.

“He-he said that my arse was too big and that I had no breasts. He said that I was lousy and frigid in bed. He said that he deserved another Order of Merlin for saving wizard kind from an unattractive harpy know-it-all swot.” tears once again threatened as she thought about the harsh words uttered by one Ronald Bilius Weasley.

“Well, let’s go down the list. He said your arse is too big? By what standard? I myself love to be able to bounce off of a nicely rounded bottom. A woman with no arse would be like fucking a broomstick.” Hermione couldn’t help the tiny snicker that escaped at the analogy. Severus smirked and continued, “ You have no breasts? I beg to differ. They are a perfect handful and would feel fantastic being sucked into my mouth. In fact…”

And before Hermione knew it he swiftly bent down and sucked the entirety of her left breast into his mouth. His slightly rough tongue caressed her flesh, the arreola and then centered on her nipple. He pulled strongly with his mouth and she cried out in pleasured pain. He released her left breast and repeated the same on her right. Hermione arched back and cried out, heat suffused her, from her neck down to her core. She felt herself become creamy with arousal.

Once he was done with her breasts, Severus straightened her back up to face the mirror once again.  His hand ran down her belly and once again cupped her mound. “He said you were frigid in bed? I say he didn’t know what the hell he was doing, because I can feel your cream pooling in my palm and my mouth is watering to get a taste of it.” He removed his hand and stepped back, she cried out at his missing touch.

“Calm yourself, my own. I want to try something that we will both enjoy immensely.” And he vanished his boots trousers and shorts and stood there in all his naked glory. Hermione’s eyes widened at the sight of his endowment. He was thick, she didn’t think she could encircle him with her hand and have her fingers touch. He was also long and felt a moment of fear that he would split her in two with the size of his tool. But also felt a flare of heat and a shudder ran over her body.

He arched his eyebrow and smirked at her look of astonishment. He knew he was gifted and he vowed that he would use his endowment to thoroughly satiate them both, so much so that she would seek no other man. He conjured a straight back chair and sat down on it.  She looked at him puzzled.

“Turn around and straddle my legs and lower yourself into my lap. I will guide you and make sure you keep looking in the mirror.” Severus intoned huskily. Hermione flushed as she saw his length standing straight up as if honing in on her core.

Severus grasped her hips and helped guide her down onto him. The head of his shaft bumped against her clit and she buckled slightly. Severus took his right hand and spread the lips of her sex apart and grasped the base of his cock and guided it into her. Hermione whimpered as muscles not used to being stretched so far tried to accommodate his tool.

Severus groaned at the tight clasping of her internal muscles as they encased his cock. He knew she would be hot and tight, but he never dreamed she would feel as good as she did on him. He had to fight not to clutch at her hips and force her down on him fully. After several long minutes she was sat full on his lap, both were breathing heavily.

Severus pressed his hand to her lower stomach and he could feel his length pressed against the front wall of her channel. He looked up and caught her eyes in the mirror and with a wicked smirk spread his legs apart, forcing hers to gape widely. Hermione’s eyes widened as she saw her sex stretched and speared on his cock, her clit stood proud, no longer sheltered by its hood.

Still smirking, Severus ran an exploratory finger over her clit and she arched and cried out. She felt as if he were splitting her in two and she loved it. She’d never felt so full as she did right at this moment.

Experimentally, she wiggled her hips and it caused his cock to rub that secret spot all women have and she cried out loudly. Severus cursed and clamped his hands on her hips to still her movement. He felt that he was close to coming and he didn’t want their evening ending so soon.

“I want you to just watch, my own. I will control our movement. Watch how well I fill you, watch how you stretch around me. Watch that pretty little clit begins to throb with desire. I’m going to claim you, mark you as mine for all eternity. Don’t... Take... Your... Eyes... Off... The... Mirror!” he growled in her ear.

He shifted under her and thrust shallowly, she hissed and watched what little of him that was still outside of her body disappeared, only to reappear and disappear again. Her eyes fluttered shut and he stopped.

“I said keep watching the mirror, or I’ll stop.”

Hermione nodded and tried to focus back on the mirror and not on the sensations his cock was evoking in her. He began to thrust again and she watched avidly as he plowed into her. She could feel him kiss her cervix and it caused a sting that lit her blood afire. She moaned and and couldn’t help the wiggle of her hips. Severus cursed and tightened his grip on her hips. He knew he would leave bruises, but her tight sleeve around him was driving him the the brink.

Suddenly he had the desire to be face to face with her and not disengaging, brought both of her legs forward and raised one up vertically to her body. She cried out as he shifted inside her. And then he spun her around on his lap, he then dropped the leg he was holding and reached around her and grasped he backside in his hands and squeezed. He pulled her closer and he bottomed out inside her, she screamed and pained pleasure. Her core weeping tears of want and desire, she felt a heat begin to rise and knew she was on the brink of climax.

“My-my own… I claim you… say you are mine as I am yours. I would bathe your womb in my seed and hope to see life spring from our coupling. My desire for you shall never waver. Say it, please? Say you’re mine?” The last was said pleadingly as he began to ram himself inside her, the heat increasing ten fold.

“Y-yes, Sev-Severus! I’m yours, I think I have always been yours. Renew me with your seed wipe all others from existence. I shall know only you from this day on, my love for eternity.” she whispered the last and the heat increased even more if at at all possible. Suddenly a bright white light seemed to emanate from where they were joined and they rocked and thrust and cried out in unimagined pleasure. The light soon engulfed them both as they reached climax. Hermione threw her head back and screamed, her whole body shuddering. Severus tensed and gritted his teeth, his hips locked in a thrusting motion.

His testes drew up close to his body and spasmed, he growled and clamped his teeth onto the tendon of Hermione’s neck and bit down. His seed flooded into her and the light exploded around them and then there was darkness.

It could have been hours or days, neither knew how long they were out, but when they came to there was a marked difference to both of them. On both their left wrists was a beautifully drawn celtic knot, it shown metallic in the light of the fire. Both looked on in awe at what their magic had wrought. They were bound for all time and nothing, not even the Gods could tear them apart.

“Well, I hope that this puts to rest the notion that you are frigid and unattractive, my own. For it seems the Gods have blessed us. But know this. The tattoo is nothing compared to how I feel about you, you’re loved, you’re powerful and above all… You’re beautiful.” he then sealed his statement with a kiss.


End file.
